gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fate S2, episode 6 - The Dragon Dies
The Dragon Dies After having his mobile suit destroyed, Ryubi was saved by Shinn and brought into the Eternal and was put into a coma by orders of Andrew Waltfeld. Back in Orb, Cagalli had decided to ask Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga to launch the Archangel and rendezvous with the Eternal, but before she had asked, Athrun had told her that he will be going along with the Archangel and she had agreed on one condition, come back alive. Later that day, Cagalli had told Mu that the ORB-01 Akatsuki was his to use if he ever needed to battle, so the Akatsuki was put into the Archangel's docking bay along with the Infinite Justice; after the preperation was finished, the Archangel launched to space to meet with the Eternal. Back in the Eternal, Ryubi was knocked out in the medical room just barely alive like how Kyri was; while he was knocked out, Kyri had explained that she had gotten her memories back to Lacus, Kira, Lowe, and Lunamaria, then she had told them about what she had knew about the ZADX model mobile suits and her Stardust. After hearing about the ZADX models, Lowe was fired up and ran to the docking bay to check out the Stardust and Crescent Moon remains again; in the medical room, Ryubi's pulse was going slower and slower and since the only other one there was Haro, it kept screaming "Danger! Danger!" until someone came into the room, the person who came in the room was Martin DaCosta, after he heard Haro and saw the pulse, he ran to the nearest room (which turned out to be the room Lacus and the others were in) and then cried out in fear saying that Ryubi's condition had gotten worse. After telling them, they all hurried to the medical room and tried their best to keep him alive as Kyri held his hand and wished for him to stay alive. Not much later, the Archangel had just reached the Eternal but was almost mistaken for an enemy because of the situation they were in. Once the Archangel and Eternal had connected with each other, Ramius, Mu, Athrun, and Meyrin started looking for Waltfeld, but they were confused when they saw a few crew members running with medical supplies. When Ramius and the others met with Waltfeld, he explained what had just happened and then explained why there was another ship in the Eternal; after hearing about the many things that had happened with them, Athrun went to the medical room to see who the injured pilot was and was surprised to see that Kyri was there next to Ryubi holding his hand tightly shedding tears. After seeing who it was, Athrun went to Kira and Lacus and asked why were Kyri and Ryubi in the ship when Kyri was supposed to be back in ZAFT and Ryubi was supposed to be in the Earth Alliance, so Kira answered with the only information he knows. The episode ends after Ryubi opens his eyes and sees Kyri and then she hugs him in joy as some of the crew members and Athrun comes in the room to see him finally awaken.